The present invention relates to a modified drive system for an elevator ameliorating certain concerns associated with use of Sabbath elevators by religiously observant Jews.
It is known to provide an automated elevator which performs a pre-programmed cycle of traveling between different floors of a building in order to allow Sabbath-observant Jews to use the elevator without needing to actuate any controls. Such elevators have achieved limited acceptance in the religious community due to a number of concerns. A full discussion of those concerns is beyond the scope of this document. However, one such concern relates to the possibility that the weight of a person riding in the elevator may cause the electric motor driving the elevator to draw additional electrical current.
There is therefore a need for a Sabbath elevator with a drive system configured to avoid changes in electrical current due to the weight of a person using the elevator.